Santino Noguera
|gender = Male |affiliation = Fifth Street Locos |status = Deceased |DOD = April 2, 2017 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Lockup'' *''The Good Samaritan'' (pictured) *''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' (mentioned) |actor = Rolando Molina}} Santino Noguera was a leader of the Fifth Street Locos who was arrested and served his time in South Ridge Penitentiary. While in prison, Noguera learned that all his former gang members were being horrifically killed and burned, so he chose to reform his ways and soon became a model inmate. However before he could be released, Noguera witnessed a prison riot, during which he was confronted and murdered by the Ghost Rider. Biography Fifth Street Locos Living in Los Angeles, Noguera was a key leader of the Fifth Street Locos, until he was arrested and sent to South Ridge Penitentiary. During his sentence, Noguera learned that his gang was ordered to kill Eli Morrow, however they instead targeted Robbie Reyes and his brother Gabe Reyes by their mistake, although neither of the brothers were killed during the shooting.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Confronted by Ghost Rider ]] While serving his jail sentence, Noguera read quietly in his cell until he was confronted by Robbie Reyes, who was exploring South Ridge Penitentiary with some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Reyes then stepped up to Noguera's cell and noted that he was a member of the Fifth Street Locos, which led Noguera to work out that Reyes was clearly from Los Angeles due to his knowledge of the Locos. Just as Reyes was losing his temper at Noguera, he was pulled away by agent Alphonso Mackenzie who led him away while Noguera blew him a mocking kiss before sitting back down and reading his book. ]] As the prison erupted into a violent riot, Noguera was confronted again by Reyes while he was simply reading a in his cell rather than rioting like the other inmates. Reyes asked Noguera if he knew about a drive-by shooting the Fifth Street Locos conducted on a pair of kids that ended with the gang lighting their car on fire and leaving them for dead. Noguera revealed the drive-by was actually a hit which he was not involved with, but was unable to reveal who ordered the hit as everyone who would have known were already dead having been burned alive. ]] Reyes however noted that there was still one member of Fifth Street still alive as he stared at Noguera with eyes that burned with fire. Horrified at what he was witnessing, Noguera begged Reyes to stop, trying to convince him that he did not want to kill him while Reyes insisted that he did. His pleas for mercy being ignored, Noguera witnessed Reyes transforming into the Ghost Rider, who proceeded to engulf Noguera's cell in fire, incinerating the gang leader and finishing off the Locos once and for all, leaving Noguera's body to continue burning in his prison cell. Personality To be added Relationships Allies *Fifth Street Locos - Gang Enemies *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider - Killer *Alphonso Mackenzie References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ghost Rider Category:Criminals